zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Slide
Palm trees. Blue skies. Warm waters. All of that were present at the shores of the Outback Island at summer. Especially at the waterpark. As with every summer, Nick, Judy and their friends visited the place during their vacation. The rabbit and her husband loved taking a break from all the hard work at catching criminals and protecting the city, and this place had been one of their favorite vacation spots ever since their first visit there. The waterpark was so popular that a few of their friends had joined the fun. Bogo, Gazelle, Finnick and his new girlfriend Skye were there too at the moment. At the edge of the pools, the males were sitting on the chairs and enjoying the sun. Bogo was busy reading the newest newspaper, while Nick was telling Finnick about his latest adventures with Judy. “So you busted an assassin on the rooftop of a big skyscraper while disguised as a chimney sweeper? That´s pretty neat”, Finnick commented on one of Nick´s undercover missions. “It´s not the craziest undercover mission I´ve been at, though. Once I had to distract a few hyena thugs by dressing in drag and doing the hula”, Nick laughed. “How come the crimes we´ve stopped get less room on the tabloids than celebrity gossip?” Bogo wondered while reading the newspaper. “Don´t know. But it´s just enough for us that the city gets to sleep their nights safe. Much more important than publicity”, Nick said, to which the buffalo nodded. On a distance, Judy approached the trio with Gazelle and Skye. In their bikinis and shades, the three female mammals looked very attractive and radiant in the sunlight. “Take it easy, Chief. We´re on a holiday after all”, Gazelle approached the buffalo, interrupting his reading flirtatiously. “Well…with you it´s much easier to do”, he smiled at her. “Would you be a gentleman, dear, and help me with some sunscreen?” Skye asked Finnick, who eagerly went to do as she asked. “You look lovely as always, Judy,” Nick smiled at his wife. “Thanks, you look handsome too. Ah, all this heat makes me want to splash in the water as much as possible. How about we try out that?” Judy suggested, pointing behind her. There was the hugest waterslide in the whole park. Nick gulped a bit. “Well…I guess we could give it a ride”, he said. It looked like a pretty wild ride for him, even though those were nothing new to him, especially with all the car chases at the ZPD. “Heh, Nick and Judy are always like that on places like this”, Finnick told Skye as she was holding him. The fox and his wife climbed up to the slide and were ready. Judy sat on Nick´s lap as the ride began. She almost squealed in excitement, even though the speed was a bit too fierce for Nick. The slide took many twists and turns, until the two splashed down. Every time they took the water slide, Nick was always a little afraid first but loved it in the end just as much as Judy. “Let´s do it again!” he said. “We´re coming too! It looked like fun”, Skye said, and Finnick nodded. “Won´t you come with me too?” Gazelle asked Bogo. Surprisingly, he had a bit of a fear of heights, but agreed to join in too. The three couples rode the slide all close to each other and eventually landed in the water again. Giggling, the females of the couples started splashing water playfully at their loved ones. “That was awesome”, Finnick kissed Skye as she was giving him a piggyback ride in the water. As time went on, the three couples tried out pretty much all the spots in the waterpark. Bogo and Gazelle retreated to the best sunbathing spot in the place, holding each other and listening to the latter´s songs on a radio there. “They don´t call you the angel with horns for nothing”, he said while stroking the latter´s beautiful horns gently. She loved the strong touch of the ZPD´s leader. “You´re such a sweetie deep down”, Gazelle kissed him. “Where are you two going?” Finnick asked Nick and Judy, while sat on a pool float with Skye. “To the best spot in the waterpark”, the fox said. He and Judy were enjoying milkshakes at the moment, moving away from the same area. “Probably somewhere a bit more romantic. Let´s go play some beach volleyball”, Skye told Finnick. After finishing their milkshakes, Nick and Judy went to the only indoor pool in the park, which was exclusively for the couples. The naturist pool. With the lights and the plantation around the otherwise a bit dark indoor pool in the chamber, it had the right kind of feel for the most romantic pool in the park. There were even lily pads there. “You know, I´m getting more and more used to this naturalist thing. But only with you”, Judy said, taking off her bikini as she went to the pool. “Well, there´s nothing more natural in this world than genuine love and affection between mammas like us, if you ask me”, Nick got ready too as he joined Judy. He went to the side of his wife, noticing unused flower crowns near the pool. The fox placed one on her fair head. “To the most beautiful animal in the whole world. A true Miss Summer if you ask me”, Nick said. “Thanks”, Judy blushed at his flattery as usual. “Summer has never felt as wonderful before I met you”, Nick put his paws around her chest. Judy thought the same. She was glad that she had managed to give her husband all of the happiest moments in his life. She reclined her body against his in the water as the two enjoyed the peace and quiet of the indoor pool. “Nothing warms me in the summer more than your loving smile, my dear”, Judy kissed him as he embraced her from the back. Cuddling, the fox and his bunny wife stayed in the pool for a while. They would join their friends soon again, but they still wanted to spend at least one moment like this just between themselves in the waterpark. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Summer stories